


tranquil

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, i love you all this is my first story, i think it's fluff, maybe angst lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it is jaemin and jeno's wedding and maybe jaemin's just a tad bit nervous.





	tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo, a self indulgent fic i made! i hope you like it!

The melodious echoes of the wind-chimes, the calm ocean waves’ roar, the soft hum of the winds, and the humid air of the spring season. This was exactly what Mark wanted. This was exactly what Jaemin wanted. This was the wedding, which Jaemin really, really wanted. And Mark? Well, he was happy he was able to give it to him.

* * *

 

**“Nana... “**

 

Whenever Mark sees Jaemin, he thinks he's really beautiful. He is just so breathtakingly beautiful, gorgeous, and ethereal that he's left wondering whether he is just an angel sent by God. Even now, he is still thankful that God let him meet an existence like Jaemin, an existence who is just so out of reach to him.

 

“Mark!” Jaemin exclaims in surprise.

 

“What are you even doing here? How’d you get in here? You’re not allowed here!” Jaemin continues, still flustered that someone entered his room when they aren't allowed to see anyone yet.

 

“Am I not allowed to see _the most beautiful person in existence?_ I am hurt.”

 

Mark, faking clutching his chest as if he is having a heart attack.

“I can’t believe that this is how my own kin will betray me!” Mark continues wallowing in despair. He couldn't believe the betrayal.

 

“Stop the acting, drama queen.” Jaemin deadpans, already used to the older's antics.

 

Mark suddenly knelt down on his right knee in front of Jaemin, while reverently bowing his head.

“If only thy grace accepts me in the kingdom again will this woe of mine be stopped.”

 

“You know, I’m surprised people call you a bad actor when you can do things like this.” Jaemin surmised. 

 

Mark stood up, brushing off the dust in his pants, as he excitedly proclaims;

“I only do this _**for you**_ , Nana~!”

 

 _“Yeah, indeed, **only for you** , Na Jaemin.”_  Mark silently thinks, his heart warming up at the thought, and maybe he might’ve grinned a little bit too much.

 

Jaemin stared at Mark, took out his phone and started pressing on the keys rapidly.  
“Guards! guards! I’d like to report something! A crazy man just broke in the—.”

 

“ **Oi!** ” Mark immediately rushed to grab Jaemin’s phone.

 

Jaemin laughed at Mark's action.

 

"We really need to stop playing around before the event happens. Our clothes are gonna get all wrinkled and I really don't want Taeyong-hyung to chew my head off." Jaemin paused a bit, " but still Mark, what are you doing here? I mean, we're still going to be seeing each other later. Don't be so impatient."

 

 

Mark pouted at Jaemin's words. "Cause I actually really just wanted to see you."

"I am flattered that the Lee Minhyung always wants to see me." A smug grin was plastered onto Jaemin's face.

 

But Mark actually came to visit Jaemin cause he knows he will be nervous. This is a special day for him, and even with Jaemin's confidence, there are just times when he'd start to doubt himself and Mark who was there for Jaemin ever since he was 3 years old had been a witness to many of those nerve breakdowns.

 

"You need to stop worrying you know. Nothing bad will happen today, you won't mess up, things won't go wrong, Jeno will kiss you, you will kiss him, you're husband and husband, you're gonna be married and everything will go amazingly today." Mark tells Jaemin hoping it'll at least calm him a bit. 

 

"I know... it's just that-" Jaemin was immediately cut off as Mark puts a finger over Jaemin's mouth, shushing him. 

"No buts, Na Jaemin. I know you're nervous but don't worry about it too much, okay? Unless you want to age by 50 years by the time you reach the altar, I suggest you just sit down and wait for the event to start until you and your loving  _husband_ can kiss and go to your honeymoon."

 

Jaemin remained silent, just staring out the open balcony window.

 

Mark walked closer to Jaemin, holding his right hand as he stares at his face. He pulls Jaemin into a huge hug,

 

"I _**love**_ you, okay," Mark says, trying to reassure Jaemin. "Jeno loves you, Nana. He won't leave you, not after how long you've been together and not after how far you've both come. And besides, if he does do anything funny today, I hope you can bail me out of jail cause a black eye won't be the only thing he'll be receiving from me." 

Jaemin just laughed. He seems to have calmed down more now, and Mark was happy that he was able to help him. 

 

" I **_love_** you too Minyung-ah," Jaemin replies back embracing Mark as he rests his head on his shoulder.

 

 

Mark felt warm inside from hearing what Jaemin said. The words _"Minhyung-ah"_ and _"I love you too."_   continuously repeating like an endless mantra on Mark's head. He was just happy that even after many years, Jaemin hasn't forgotten. He still loves the way Jaemin says his real name, just how the name rolls out perfectly from Jaemin's tongue.

 

 

Everything was peaceful and quiet. It was as if the world was giving the two their own space. Letting them bask on each other's embrace, just telling them that everything will be alright. And Mark thinks the same too. Everything will be alright, they'll be okay, heck he's making sure they'll do amazing.

 

The two pulled back from the hug, faces flushed from the sudden intimacy at such an awkward time, suddenly breaking out to a laugh as if nothing just happened.

 

"Anyways hyung, you really have to leave before Johnny-hyung catches you." Mark silently grimaces at the thought of Johnny catching him. He'd probably be sent to the afterlife if he catches him and that's not really what he wants right now. He still wants to see and experience many things. Dying from a titan who can fling his head like a bowling bowl from seeing the groom to early wasn't really on his plans for the year.

 

"I don't want to die early so thanks for the heads up," Mark says, walking slowly the window which he first entered with. Mark suddenly stops in his tracks, looking deep in thought, eliciting a confused look from Jaemin.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for hyung? Want me to push you out the window or do we just wait for Johnny and Jaehyun to enter this room?"

 

"I'd prefer neither of the two but Jaemin-ah..." Mark calls him out, Jaemin walking over to Mark, curious.

 

"Hm?"

 

Mark took out a black velvet box adorned with gold lining. "I've been meaning on giving this to you but I couldn't find the opportunity to give it to you. Plus, our friends are probably going to be teasing us a lot if they saw this." Mark scratches his head in embarrassment.

 

"You do realize that you don't need to give me something like this. But I'll still treasure it since it's from my one and only childhood friend."

 

Sometimes, Mark really wonders how Jaemin is able to say things like that without ever getting shy.

 

"But please don't open the box until tomorrow. Okay?"

 

"Yes, yes, hyung." Jaemin lazily replies.

 

"No, Jaem, you have to promise me that you'll only open it tomorrow, okay?" Mark extended his pinky finger out. "Pinky promise?"  
Jaemin just stared blankly for a few seconds until he also extends his hand and locks their pinky finger together, "I promise, Minhyung-ah don't worry."

 

Mark said a hurried goodbye to Jaemin before jumping out the window.

* * *

 

 

The wedding went well. It went amazingly, really... Mark had to admit. He was kind of surprised that it'll go that well considering that he was the one who planned and oversaw the whole event. But he guessed anyone can really do anything if it was for their loved one. The whole wedding was made with small bits of Jaemin's childhood dreams of a wedding, like how the venue was supposed to be on some beach. In the end, it was Chenle who managed to catch the bouquet which Jaemin threw, causing Jisung to suddenly fear for his bank account.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark wasn't really someone who was known for romantic feelings. He was more of a workaholic, preferring to be busy and do more productive things than think about other stuff in his life. He wanted a stable future where he'll be able to live freely and buy the things he wants while still be able to provide for the things he needs. Even as a child and a teenager, he never wanted to think about love and girlfriends and boyfriends, opting to study and take more units and classes even when he never needed them. 

 

Except, Jaemin, his childhood friend. 

 

Na Jaemin is what Mark would consider his first love.  Well, not consider cause Jaemin was really his first love. Even just the thought of him would bring butterflies to his stomach and will subconsciously put a smile on his face.

Jaemin wasn't the first love Mark really expected. Because why out of all people, it had to be his best friend, his childhood friend, whom he has been with all his life. It was confusing, and even at the start, Mark doubted his feelings. But slowly he'd come to terms with it. That maybe the thought of Jaemin suddenly making him smile wasn't just because he has good memories with Jaemin. That maybe when their hands come into contact with each other, that giddy feeling on his chest, where his heart beats a thousand times faster isn't just because he was nervous or drank a lot of coffee or something. That maybe when Jaemin smiles at him with his blindingly bright smile that can outrival the sun and he suddenly blushes, the room wasn't too hot or anything. He was just in love. Mark Lee was in love with his best friend. And while he was happy about it, he was also happy about keeping it a secret. 

 

It is indeed just kind of sad when you realize that...

 

Jaemin was Mark’s first love; and

  
Mark, was Jaemin’s first love.

 

They both loved each other, they really loved each other. It's just that, they loved each other so much they'd rather not risk the friendship they had, wanting to keep everything a secret. Their feelings a secret. Locked, chained, and stashed away like it was something dangerous. 

 

And that was when Jaemin found Jeno. They clicked well, they were the same age, they found things in common, they helped each other at their lowest points, and they fell in love with each other. The rest is history after that.

 

Jaemin loves Jeno very much, and he would give the world just to be with Jeno, but Jaemin's feelings for Mark? That will always be a feeling he'll never forget. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and just how the story was written overall.. This is my first time writing a story after a long time so please go easy on me ;-;  
> I do hope some of you can recommend me tips and tricks on how to improve my writing. Thank you for reading again! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> —— quick quick edit but things didn’t work while I was posting this fic so it kinda forgot to put that this was supposed to have 2 chapters to it just to explain the box mark gave


End file.
